saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiku Ayano
Keiku Ayano (綾野警句, Ayano Keiku), known as Quartz in Sword Art Online and ALfheim Online, is a major character in Sword Art Online: Annulment, a fanfiction written by Yasuda Izumi. Background Born in the balmy winds of autumn and in the year of the Tiger, Keiku was a shy child. At first glance, Keiku looks very feminine and this earned him a lot of bullying from his peers. Because of this, Keiku's father had enrolled him into a local kendo dojo. Keiku proved extremely exceptional with the tantō, short sword. His life was quiet until the unknown announced the first , Sword Art Online. Keiku immediately signed up for the Sword Art Online Closed Beta. She was one of the relatively good players although not that well-known. November of 2022 arrived and Keiku logged in for the first time in a month. Unfortunately, the game turned into a trap for the 10,000 players who had logged in. Not wavering in spirit, Keiku attacks the game full-force. Personality Up until the age of 10, Keiku was shy. He was scared of his own shadow. The bullying had been occurring for quite a while. Keiku attended the dojo starting from age 7, the youngest student. He also proved to be the most talented. His androgynous appearance earned much respect from the students and teachers. They deeply condemned anyone who tried to ridicule him. Keiku obtained his own self-confidence and played solo through the Closed Beta without breaking a sweat. The official release of SAO further steeled his attitude. He played with his friend, Illyasviel, and founded the Knights of the Blood Oath guild. He became the vice-commander until Floor 32 when Yuurei rose up in the ranks to take Keiku's vice-commander position. He became the chief strategist, third-in-command. Appearance Keiku was born male but his appearance was more or less androgynous. At first glance, people mistook Keiku as a female but upon closer inspection, his masculinity wins out. His hair color is a cross between blonde and brown. His eyes glow an intelligent gold. More Coming Story Chaos Labyrinth Project Dreamscape Fairy Dance Dark Yggdrasil Stats Sword Art Online Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skills One-Handed Dagger *'Armor Pierce' *'Side Bite' *'Round Square' *'Cross Edge' *'Rapid Bite' *'Tri-Pierce' *'Fad Edge' *'Lightning Ripper' *'Infinity' *'Shadow Stitch' *'Rapid Raid' *'Gravity Magnum' *'Sonic Resonance' *'Eternal Cyclone' *'Starlight Splash' Dual Daggers *'Helical Explosion' *'Backstabbing Bite' *'Double Dash' *'Storm Spiral' *'Wide Berth' *'Black Hell' *'Hypersonic Resonance' *'Saint Slayer' *'Exorcism' *'Stellar Activity' *'Lonely Nightmare' *'Imperial Punishment' *'Heavenly Road' - Esoteric/Arcane skill; very high damage-dealing 27-hit combo One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' ALfheim Online Sword Skills One-handed Dagger *'Quick Throw' *'Mirage Fang' Dual Daggers *'Inverted Burial' *'Syncing Elements' Original Sword Skills *'Starburst Short Stream' - Short sword version of the original Starburst Stream sword skill Keiku copied from Shioko's usage of it *'Partial Eclipse' - Short Sword Version of original The Eclipse sword skill Keiku copied from Shioko's usage of it References